L'envers du décor
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: Un univers alternatif, Où Sont Les Maraudeurs des stars du rock. Venez dans les retrouver cette nouvelle fan-fiction à 3 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** L'envers du décor  
**Couple :** Alehandra Stones/ Sirius Black  
**Personnages concernés :** James Potter, Lily Evans, Rémus Lupin, Peter Petigrow  
**Rating :** T  
**Résumé :** univers alternatif, où les maraudeurs sont des stars du rock.

Les personnages de James Potter, Lily Evans, Rémus Lupin, Peter Petigrow ainsi que Sirius Black ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils font partie de l'univers que J.K Rowling a su créer dans ses livres. Seul le prénom d'Alehandra m'appartient le nom de famille de celle-ci « Stones » appartenant à la série animée Code Lyoko.

**Chapitre 1  
**

**L'envers du décor**

Pour vous résumer un peu la situation Alehandra est depuis cinq ans l'attachée de presse d'un groupe très populaire en Europe qui se nomme les Black Marauders. Son rôle est très simple il consiste à leur trouver des salles de concerts, à gérer les emplois du temps des quatre stars et à organiser des rencontres avec la presse. Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut ils sont quatre et ils sont assez doués sinon, ils ne seraient pas là où ils en sont. Depuis qu'Alehandra est là, ils ont monté les échelons à vitesse grand « V », seulement le leader ne croit pas en elle. Le leader se nomme Sirius Black, il est beau, intelligent et surtout il sait comment séduire les femmes avec son organe… N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses, je parle de sa voix. Il est à lui seule la superstar du groupe. Seulement, il ne pense pas que le succès du groupe est dû à Alehandra parce qu'il la croit trop timide et bien trop réservée pour réussir dans ce métier.

Cependant la jeune femme plait, non seulement aux producteurs, aux responsables de maisons de disques ou autres gros bonnets… Ce qui plait c'est qu'elle ne se fait pas remarquer, elle est toujours dans l'ombre. Les fans ne la voient pas ne la côtoie pas et ne savent même pas qu'elle existe et qu'elle voyage constamment avec eux. Les seuls au courant de sont existences sont : les membres du groupes leurs petites amies et la presse. Oui, parce que si Sirius est un chaud lapin, il n'en est pas de même pour les trois autres qui ont des petites amies et une vie bien rangée. Prenons l'exemple de James Potter fiancé à Lily Evans qu'il a connu bien avant d'intégrer le groupe et il compte d'ailleurs se marier avec elle dés qu'ils seront de retour à Londres.

Il y a Rémus Lupin le plus mignon des quatre, c'est un ténébreux et assez réservé. Il pense toujours à Alehandra et lui donne parfois des conseils. Lui aussi c'est chasse gardée par une certain Nymphadora qu'Alehandra n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir, ni les membres du groupe d'ailleurs. Sirius se moque souvent de lui en demandant si cette Nymphette existe vraiment. Il l'a rencontré lors de leur premier concert et depuis elle ne le quitte plus. Puis il y a Peter qui est marié depuis un an avec une ex petite amie à Sirius. Voilà vous connaissez à peu près tout sur eux.

Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour les quatre stars vu qu'ils vont jouer au Japon, Sirius est tout excité, il ne pense qu'à ça depuis une semaine. Depuis qu'ils ont quitté les Etats-Unis en fait.

- Vous vous rendez compte, les mecs !

- Oui, ça va faire la dixième fois que tu nous bassines Sirius c'est bon ! intervint James avant que Sirius ne continue une fois de plus.

- Non, mais ce soir…

- Sirius ferme là un peu ! On sait qu'on va au Japon on sait que tu rêves de cet instant depuis que tu as commencé à chanter mais, stop maintenant ! soupira James en se retournant vers lui.

- On est dans un jet privé, relaxez vous et profitez de la vue, lança alors Rémus qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du vol.

- Ouais…, soupira Sirius en mettant ses bras en dessous de sa nuque. Et Alehandra je pourrais avoir un jus de fruit ?

- Oui et moi un martini avec des glaçons, lança Peter en riant.

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins tous les deux ! lança James en leur jetant un regard noir et il appuya sur un petit bouton pour appeler l'hôtesse.

- Merci, James, lui dit Alehandra en souriant depuis sa place dans le fond.

- C'est rien, lui répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Heureusement que Lily n'est pas là, dit alors Sirius en riant à gorge déployée.

- Imbécile ! lui dit James en le tapant légèrement sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Messieurs que désirez-vous boire ? demanda l'hôtesse en les regardant.

- Un jus de fruit pour moi…

- Lequel monsieur ?

- Celui que vous désirez je suis sûr qu'il sera me satisfaire, répondit Sirius avec une voix suave.

- Bien monsieur, répondit l'hôtesse en souriant tandis qu'Alehandra levait les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'elle commençait à rougir.

- Un soda pour moi, répondit ensuite James.

- Egalement, répondit Rémus.

- Un thé glacé, répondit Peter.

- Bien, je vous apporte cela tout de suite, dit-elle en repartant avec les joues cramoisies.

L'hôtesse n'alla pas plus loin, ne voyant pas le doigt levé d'Alehandra qui comptait elle aussi commander. Les garçons bien évidement n'avaient pas remarqué cet oubli vu qu'il se tenait tous devant elle. L'hôtesse revint avec les boissons pour les garçons et Alehandra releva de nouveau le doigt mais toujours rien. C'est quand elle eut servit Rémus que celui-ci se retourna vers la jeune femme rousse.

- Tu ne bois pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors la bouche pour répondre quand Sirius l'empêcha de le faire en intervenant.

- Rémus tu es pas sa mère si elle veut un truc elle se lève ! Et puis depuis quand vous vous tutoyez tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en regardant Rémus.

- L'hôtesse nous a servit, elle pouvait très bien le faire pour elle…

- Vous êtes sorti ensemble ?

- Oh, je t'en prie Sirius ne remets pas ça sur le planché, dit Peter avant de boire une gorgée de son thé glacé.

- Tapis Peter, le mot exact c'est tapis, rectifia Rémus en lui souriant, non nous ne sommes jamais sorti ensemble et quand bien même ça serait le cas ça ne te regarderais pas !

- Mais, bien sûr Monsieur se tape l'attachée de presse et ça ne nous regarde pas…

Alehandra regardait Sirius depuis son siège avec des yeux ronds, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

*Comment une conversation au départ normal avait pu dégénérer à ce point ?*, se demanda-t-elle en regardant les quatre garçons.

- SIRIUS ! cria James, je pense que tes mots dépassent ta pensée là, mon vieux ! Alehandra n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais très bien !

- Ouais, c'est ça…, dit-il en se levant de son siège en allant vers les toilettes de l'avion.

Alehandra se demanda ce que James entendait par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas comme ça mais, quand elle vit Sirius se lever pour aller dans les toilettes. Elle se leva à son tour pour voir les autres membres du groupe.

- James, Rémus, Peter, dit-elle en les regardants droits dans les yeux. Vous êtes vraiment adorable mais ça ne sert à rien…

- Il est borné Alehandra, il changera d'avis après le Japon, j'en suis sûr, lui répondit James en lui souriant.

- Je ne pense pas, comme tu l'as dit James, il est borné, je pense qu'il est bien décidé à la laisser tomber quand on sera de retour à Londres…

- Peter !

- Non Rémus, il a raison et puis…

C'est à cet instant qu'ils entendirent des gémissements dans la cabine, James et Rémus baissèrent la tête alors que Peter riait.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Peter !

- Oh, je t'en prie Rémus c'était calculable en plus, qu'il allait la culbuter, dit-il en s'égosillant d'avantage.

- Comment il peut faire ça ici alors qu'il nous sait à côté ? demanda James en relevant les yeux pour regarder Rémus et Peter.

- J'vous savez pas si prude les mecs ! Après tout Sirius est fait comme vous et moi !

- Ouais à part que nous nous sommes stable ! Nous avons des copines et nos relations sont sérieuses !

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? demanda Peter les regardant chacun notre tour. Il veut la faire souffrir c'est évident !

*Quoi !? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien saisit les paroles de Peter sûr ce coup, il a été trop vite en disant cela…*, pensa Alehandra alors que la porte des toilette venait de s'ouvrir

Laissant sortir l'hôtesse un peu décoiffée, puis se fut au tour de Sirius de sortir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il bouscula la jeune femme rousse sans ménagement, elle se retrouva assise sur les genoux de James.

- Pardon, lui dit-elle en se relevant prestement.

Sirius avait reprit sa place et tenait un magasine entre ses mains. Alehandra se retourna, pour aller commander une boisson à la jeune femme blonde. L'hôtesse semblait dans un autre monde, elle souriait, Alehandra connaissait bien se sourire elle l'avait vu des centaines de fois au cours de divers concerts. Toutes les conquêtes de Sirius avaient exactement le même air stupide une fois qu'elles avaient quitté sa loge.

- Me serait-il possible d'avoir un soda ? demanda-t-elle à l'hôtesse.

- Oui, bien sûr je vous l'apporte tout de suite, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Alehandra repris le chemin en sens inverse afin de regagner sa place, c'est-à-dire quasiment dans le fond de l'appareil. Les garçons étaient silencieux, l'ambiance était assez lourde quand l'hôtesse vint apporter le verre de soda, qu'Alehandra avait commandé. Celle-ci ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce que faisait la jeune femme blonde. Ce n'est que quand celle-ci déversa le contenu des verres sur les contrats qu'Alehandra prit conscience qu'elle était là.

- Oups, fit l'hôtesse mais tellement hypocritement qu'Alehandra ne put se retenir.

- Mais vous êtes vraiment conne !? dit-elle en se levant et en secouant les papiers désormais inondés de soda.

Alehandra ne vit pas trois têtes se retourner d'un même mouvement vers elle. James souriait alors que Rémus se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il faut dire que la jeune femme se mettait rarement en colère.

- C'est des contrats que vous venez d'inonder ! lui dit-elle en la regardant.

- Ca va monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Stones ! dit Sirius qui c'était retourné en même temps que les deux autres.

- Pardon Black !? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Houlà va avoir de l'orage dans l'air, dit Rémus en se baissant dans son siège.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris là…, tu m'as appelé comment ?

- Black ? Ce n'est plus ton nom de famille ?

- On est dans les airs, si vous voulez vous battre attendez encore deux petites heures le temps que l'avion se pose, suggéra James.

- La ferme, James !

A ce moment là, sans doute pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère James et Rémus se regardèrent et commencèrent à bêler de concert.

- Très amusant, les mecs franchement j'apprécie, dit Sirius toujours en colère. Mais, je voudrais savoir pourquoi cette conne m'appel par mon nom de famille !

- A parce que maintenant, je suis une conne ! Une incapable et une conne !

- Franchement, je sais plus pourquoi je t'ai engagé et très franchement je suis content que ton contrat se finisse bientôt parce que tu commences à me courir !

Alehandra essayait de faire sécher aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait les contrats qu'elle avait entre les mains tout en essayant de se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Une heure plus tard l'hôtesse revint avec les quatre repas pour les membres du groupe. Rémus se retourna pour voir qu'Alehandra dormait à point fermé sans se douter bien évidement qu'elle faisait semblant, dés lors où elle avait remarqué que l'hôtesse l'avait encore ignorée.

- Sirius…, Sirius !

- Quoi !? Tu ne vois pas que je mange là Rémus ?

- Tu pourras continuer une fois que tu auras répondu à mes questions…

- Vachy ! lui dit-il avec un morceau de viande en bouche.

- Pourquoi veux-tu virer Alehandra ? demanda James avant que Rémus n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Elle ne chait rien faire de ches dix doigts !

- Tu parles ! dirent les trois autres garçons en cœur.

- Ch'est quoi une chonspirachion ?

- Non, Alehandra est douée ! Elle nous a bien aidé et tu…, toi…, évidement tu ne vois rien !

A ce moment le micro du pilote se fit entendre pour dire qu'il allait bientôt atterrir et qu'il fallait remettre les ceintures.

- Je m'occupe de Stones occupez vous de vos ceintures à vous ! dit Sirius en se levant et en allant attacher la ceinture d'Alehandra.

Celle-ci fit alors semblant de se réveiller stoppant ainsi les gestes de Sirius qui la regarda un instant avant d'aller se rasseoir à sa place et de boucler sa ceinture. L'avion se posa sur la piste à 18h30 heure locale, il devait maintenant passer à l'hôtel pour se changer avant de commencer le concert qui avait lieu à 20h30.

- Vous avez deux heures on se retrouve à la salle de concert, leur dit Alehandra alors que Sirius appelez un taxi.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Je ne suis pas dans le même hôtel que le vôtre James, dit-elle en souriant puis en voyant la tête de James elle ajouta : ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien !

Alehandra n'était même pas dans un hôtel en fait, elle logeait chez l'habitant, heureusement celui-ci parlait très bien anglais. La maison était très belle, il lui expliqua que c'était un ancien quartier et qu'elle devrait si plaire si elle aimait visiter. Il lui promit de lui faire visiter quelque coin avant qu'elle ne quitte le Japon. Bien sûr, Alehandra lui demanda si il était possible que ses amis participe à cette visite, l'homme ne s'y opposa pas ce qui ravis la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle ne parte pour le concert, l'homme lui demanda de porter un des yakuta de sa femme. Elle le remercia et le mit avant de se rendre au concert.

- Waw, tu es splendide Alehandra, dit Rémus en la regardant de la tête aux pieds quand elle arriva en coulisse.

- Oui, Rémus a raison tu es magnifique, dit James en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Merci vous deux ou sont Peter et Sirius ?

- Sirius est dans sa loge il se maquille et Peter et parti téléphoner à sa femme, il ne va pas tarder, lui expliqua James.

- Ok, vous avez le traque ?

- A fond oui, surtout qu'on connaît pas se public, si ça s'trouve, ils vont nous détester…

- Mais, non ça va aller et puis je suis là pour mettre l'ambiance et le feu ! dit Sirius en arrivant et en prenant James par l'épaule. Et bien Stones c'est carnaval ? lui demanda-t-il en riant légèrement.

Alehandra lui jeta un regard noir alors que Peter arrivait, il était 20h25 dans moins de 5 minutes ils devaient rentrer sur scène.

- Allez les gars, je vous dis les 5 lettres !

- Oui, Alehandra, dit Rémus en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

- James et Peter firent de même, c'était leur rituel avant de monter sur scène alors que Sirius ne l'avait jamais fait, trouvant cela parfaitement ridicule. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant un moment alors que les trois autres étaient déjà sur scène. Sirius s'avança lentement vers elle la regardant encore pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'emprisonner son visage dans ses mains puis de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Merci, lui dit-il en se détachant d'elle et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis il courru vers la scène.

Alehandra resta scotchée sur place la bouche légèrement entrouverte elle ne savait plus quoi penser. D'ailleurs elle ne pensait plus elle regarda le spectacle des coulisses et se dit qu'elle devait passer encore deux semaines avec eux avant de renter à Londres.

[A suivre…]

Merci pour ceux qui ont lu se chapitre jusqu'au bout la suite bientôt^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'envers du décors  
Couple : Alehandra Stones/ Sirius Black  
Personnages concernés : James Potter, Lily Evans, Rémus Lupin, Peter Petigrow  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : T  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : univers alternatif

Chapitre 2

Le concert venait de se finir, ils étaient tous les quatre exténués. Alehandra leur avait fait amener des boissons fraîches et avait organisé un petit buffet pour les tous les membres de l'équipe. Elle donna aussi des serviettes froides aux quatre garçons.

- Merci Alehandra, dit James en lui donnant un baiser humide sur sa joue tellement il avait transpiré.

- De rien les garçons, dit-elle en souriant, vous êtes tous trempés…

- Ouais, on va aller prendre une bonne douche avant de voir les fans hein les mecs ?

- Oui…, commencèrent les trois autres en suivant Sirius.

- Attendez ! J'ai préparé un buffet…

- On n'a pas faim Stones ! répondit froidement Sirius.

- Ce qui contrastait fortement avec le baiser qu'il lui avait donné tout à l'heure, Alehandra se retrouva donc seule en compagnie de l'équipe. Quand tout à coup…

- Alehandra !

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Lily Evans la petite amie de James lui foncer dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir trouvé tu n'as pas idée, lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais…

- Et les garçons tout se passe bien avec Sirius ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit air coquin.

- On peut dire ça, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Expliques, expliques, dit-elle en prenant un peu de nourriture.

- Il m'a embrassé…

- Hum…, fit-elle en toussant légèrement, quoi ?

- Il a été infect pendant tout le voyage mais, une fois qu'on…, enfin tu connais le rituel des garçons non ?

- Oui, il t'embrasse sur la joue avant de jouer sauf Sirius qui part avant…

- Sauf que Sirius est resté cette fois et il m'a embrassé… C'était tellement inattendu…

- Je m'en doute, toi qui espérais tellement que ça arrive…

- Oui, sauf qu'il est redevenu très froid… Je pense qu'il voulait juste me tester, pour voir comment j'allais réagir…

- Et comment as-tu réagi ?

- Comment tu réagirais toi si James t'embrassait comme ça par surprise ?... J'ai gardé les yeux ouverts et quand il est parti vers la scène j'avais encore la bouche entrouverte…

Lily se mit à rire en replongeant vers le buffet pour manger un peu puis elle regarda Alehandra qui regardait toujours la scène.

- Il t'a regardé ?

- Durant le concert ?

- Non, pendant que tu étais sous la douche…, commença-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien évidement pendant le concert !

- Non, pas une seule fois…

- C'est mal parti…

- Depuis le début c'est mal parti, soupira-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Lily se précipita alors vers elle et la prit par la taille, c'est alors que les quatre garçons revinrent.

- Lily ! fit James en courant vers sa petite amie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Lily avait bien sûr lâché Alehandra qui se retourna pour voir Rémus et Peter manger au buffet. Alors que Sirius était en compagnie de deux filles et souriait à chaque fois que l'une d'elle parlait.

- Elles attendaient devant la loge, se sont deux amies qui sont fans de ce que fait Sirius, dit James avec un bras autour des épaules de Lily.

- Tu devrais les entendre parler ça vaut vraiment le coup, ironisa Rémus en venant près d'Alehandra et en lui tendant un sushi.

La jeune femme rousse ouvrit doucement la bouche devant la nourriture que lui présenta Rémus et il lui donna en souriant.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ? demanda Sirius qui se rapprocha avec ses deux fans accrochées à ses bras.

- C'est qui Sisi ? demanda l'une d'elle en regardant Lily et Alehandra de haut en bas.

*Sisi ?*, se demanda Alehandra en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Je suis la petite amie de James, répondit Lily en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Alehandra, présenta Rémus en devançant la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise. C'est notre attachée de presse…

- Je vais la renvoyer son contrat se termine dans deux semaines et je compte bien prendre un homme à sa place comme ça vous serez moins jalouse, leur dit Sirius en souriant.

- Pourquoi on devrait être jalouse ? Elles ne sont pas belles ni l'une, ni l'autre, fit la deuxième en souriant. Franchement vous devriez vous trouver des copines comme nous…

Alehandra vit Lily crisper la mâchoire, heureusement James était là pour la retenir et éviter qu'elle ne commette une bêtise. La jeune femme quand elle baissa les yeux après tout elle n'avait rien à dire c'était la vie de Sirius.

- En plus, elle c'est habillée comme si c'était un événement important, dit l'une des jeunes filles en la regardant de haut en bas.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient des semelles compensées et de très mini jupes. Elles étaient maquillées à outrance alors qu'une avait des couettes l'autre avait une natte qui faisait le tour de sa tête.

- Vous avez qu'elle âge toutes les deux ? Seize ans ? demanda Lily en regardant les deux jeunes filles.

- Quinze, dit l'une en souriant triomphalement.

- Dix-sept, fit l'autre en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius retira alors ses bras des deux jeunes filles et sourit jaune. Il ne s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elles soient si jeunes.

- Ouais, c'est dure de savoir leur âge vieux ! dit Peter une fois qu'ils furent tous dans un taxi.

- Comment je pouvais savoir… Vous avez vu comment elles étaient maquillées ? Franchement je pensais qu'elles avaient au moins la vingtaine…

- Heureusement que ma Lily était là sinon tu couchais avec des mineurs mon cher Sirius !

- Arrêtez ! Je me sens assez mal comme ça, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Tout le monde riait dans le taxi excepté Alehandra qui regardait par la fenêtre. Quand elle se souvient ce qu'elle avait demandé à l'homme qui tenait la maison où elle demeurait pour son séjour.

- Au fait, comme vous n'avez pas de concert demain est-ce que ça vous direz de visiter la ville ? demanda-t-elle en regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

- C'est une bonne idée ! dit Rémus en souriant.

- Excellente, dit Lily en souriant, vraiment j'ai hâte d'y être.

- Sans moi ! répondit Sirius en regardant lui aussi par la vitre.

Une fois que tout le monde fut déposé à l'hôtel Rémus resta un peu plus longtemps avec Alehandra et lui promit de parler à Sirius. Une fois, qu'Alehandra fut rentrée elle s'en dormit et à 10h30 son hôte vient la réveiller avec un splendide petit déjeuner, ses enfants étaient déjà parti à l'école et sa femme à son travail. Il lui dit qu'il avait prit sa journée pour elle et ses amis, Alehandra l'en remercia.

- Il faudra s'en doute passer les chercher…

- Ils ont téléphoné, ils nous attendront au temple en bas de la rue, dit l'homme en lui souriant.

Quand elle eut mangé et qu'elle fut habillée, l'homme l'emmena au bas de la rue où était James, Rémus, Lily, Peter et Sirius qui faisait la tête. Pendant la visite Sirius n'arrêtait pas de râler bien sûr comme quoi il aurait été mieux en compagnie de jolies filles au lieu de marcher sans arrêt pour voir des choses complètement inintéressante. Alehandra et Lily essayèrent bien évidement de parler le plus souvent possible ensemble mais, les garçons ne cessaient pas de les embêter ou de les couper. Bref, ils s'amusèrent pendant que l'homme leur expliquait tout sur le Japon, au soir il leur dit qu'il y avait une fête organisée par le village mais, qu'il fallait s'habiller de manière traditionnelle.

- Jamais je ne mettrais de Kimono ! protesta Sirius en regardant les trois autres.

Sirius, James, Rémus et Peter se retrouvèrent donc en Kimono, James en portait un bordeaux avec quelque ligne verticale dans le tissu au niveau du col. Rémus en portait un gris avec également quelques lignes verticales au niveau du col. Peter en avait un bleu turquoise avec de légère fleur au niveau des épaules. Quant à Sirius son Kimono était entièrement noire sauf la ceinture qui faisait le tour de sa taille elle était blanche. Bien sûr, il boudait toujours mais, quand même un peu moins vu que les autres lui avaient dit que ça lui allait très bien. Lily tenait la main d'Alehandra dans la sienne pour apparaître dans la pièce elles avaient toutes les deux des Furisodes qu'elles avaient achetée en cachette des garçons. Celui de Lily était bleu ciel avec des nuages, celui d'Alehandra était mauve avec des fleurs de cerisiers en haut et des pétales roses dans le bas.

- Waw, deux apparitions, fit remarquer l'hôte en tapant les épaules des garçons.

- Hein… euh oui, balbutia James en regardant Lily puis il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour la mettre sur son bras.

- Tu es vraiment superbe Alehandra, lui dit Rémus ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

- Mouais c'est sur qui y a plus moche… au fait, comment on marche avec ses sandales ?

- Ce ne sont pas des sandales Sirius ce sont des Geta ! l'informa Alehandra.

- Ouais bah ça ne me dit pas comment on marche avec ça !

- Essayes avant de dire que tu ne sais pas marcher avec !

Pendant que Sirius et Alehandra se criaient mutuellement dessus celui-ci s'approcha de Rémus et de Peter pour leur demander si ils étaient amoureux. Alehandra et Sirius se retournèrent alors d'un même mouvement pour regarder l'homme.

- Moi avec lui/elle jamais de la vie ! avaient-ils dit d'une même voix.

- Bon et bien je pense que nous pouvons y aller, dit Lily se détachant de James pour prendre le bras d'Alehandra.

Il se dirigèrent alors vers le bas de la ville, il y avait des lampions un peu partout, il faisait très doux. L'hôte leur montra quelques jeux que les gens du village avaient préparés comme chaque année. Alehandra essaya d'attraper un poisson mais elle n'y arriva pas même au bout de la troisième fois. Il faut dire que c'était assez difficile vu qu'il fallait se tenir accroupi. Mais, Sirius se croyant s'en doute plus malin lui prit l'espèce de cercle avec une bulle en surface le plongea délicatement dans l'eau pour attraper le poisson seulement il le releva trop vite et la bulle éclatait. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais, la fine bulle éclaté toujours.

- C'est stupide, dit-il en essayant de se relever seulement il marcha sur un pan de son Kimono et tomba à la renverse.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Alehandra qui se releva et lui tendit la main mais, une autre main c'était déjà tendue et Sirius s'en saisit. Une splendide jeune femme asiatique se tenait devant lui et lui sourit elle s'inclina pour lui dire bonsoir et il s'inclina également.

- Akane ! dit le vieil homme en regardant la jeune femme, je vous présente ma nièce, Akane.

- Enchanté, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? demanda la jeune femme à Sirius dans un anglais parfait.

- Mal ? C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais demander ça, lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire séducteur.

- Oh, non, pas ça ! dit alors Peter en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Pardon ? demanda Akane en le regardant.

- Oui, c'est à vous que je dois demander si vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal en tombant du ciel. Car, il est clair que pour moi vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel !

- Ca marche encore ce genre de truc, murmura Lily a l'oreille de Rémus.

- J'en doute mais, bon nous sommes dans un autre pays donc tout est possible, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Akane rougit tandis que le vieil homme ne semblait pas fort content de voir Sirius draguer sa nièce.

- Un ange…, je pense que vous me confondez monsieur je ne ressemble pas à un ange, je ne suis pas aussi belle que cela, lui dit-elle en tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

- Alehandra tourna alors les talons continuant son chemin à travers les échoppes qui étaient présentes. Lily la rejoignit bien vite en compagnie de James et de Rémus.

- Il est stupide ! dit finalement Rémus au bout d'un moment.

- En plus sortir un truc aussi ringard…, soupira James.

- Sirius est un crétin, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il te fait souffrir ! dit Lily en la regardant mais, Alehandra tourna la tête.

- Si vous croyez qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte c'est que vous êtes tous aveugles ! dit Peter en les rejoignant.

Alehandra stoppa alors net et regarda Peter, les autres en firent alors autant personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il allait dire mais, une chose était sûr ça allait tout changer.

- Sirius le fait exprès !

- Quoi !?

- Du calme ma chérie…

- Je me calmerais quand je le jugerais nécessaire James ! Peter, tu veux dire que Sirius sort exprès avec des jeunes filles pour faire du mal à Alehandra ?

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, à mon avis il ne veut pas lui faire de mal…

- Et bien c'est raté !

- Je sais Alehandra…, seulement ce que je que j'en dis c'est qu'il est amoureux d'elle et qu'il veut voir sa réaction !

- Si il est amoureux se serait bien une première, sourit James en regardant Peter.

Lily donna alors un coup de coude dans l'estomac de James qui se plia en deux, Rémus soupira alors qu'Alehandra repartait. Rémus couru alors après elle et l'attrapa par le bras, elle le regarda et lui sourit.

- Ecoute, si il est amoureux de toi, je le saurais…, je te le prom…

Alehandra pausa son doigt sur la bouche de Rémus en lui souriant. Elle lui fit non de la tête en fermant légèrement ses yeux une larme coula alors le long de sa joue.

- Je crois que j'ai assez espéré comme ça, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Sirius est un IMBECILE ! cria James qui les avait rejoins avec Lily et Peter.

- Et je peux te demander pourquoi je suis un imbécile ? demanda alors la voix de Sirius derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour le voir en compagnie d'Akane qui avait la main posée sur le bras de Sirius et la tête penchée sur son épaule. Alehandra détourna vite le regard, c'est Lily qui prit alors la parole.

- Où est le vieil homme ? demanda-t-elle en regardant.

- Mon oncle est reparti chez lui, il ne se sentait pas très bien, dit Akane en leur souriant.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il a ! dit Alehandra en partant précipitamment.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, elle couru jusqu'au domicile du vieil homme, il était là avec sa femme et ses enfants entrain de manger. Elle s'inclina pour les saluer puis parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. L'homme vint la voir après avoir manger, il l'a vit avec les yeux rouges et une mine effroyable.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Il sort avec votre nièce !

- Ca lui passera et puis Akane ne va pas repartir pour l'Angleterre alors que lui oui !

- Vous pensez qu'elle ne va pas venir avec nous ?

- J'en suis persuadé ce n'est pas le genre de fille à partir sur un coup de tête, lui dit-il en lui souriant.

2 semaines plus tard

A l'aéroport, les adieux furent quelque peut déchirant entre les nouveaux amis qu'Alehandra et les autres c'étaient fait pendant leur voyage. Sirius était comme toujours en retard pour le vol, il faut dire aussi qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps avec Akane.

- Tu vas me manquer Alehandra…

- Toi aussi Shigure, tu vas me manquer mais, on s'écrira et puis je reviendrais un jour au Japon, lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui, je t'attendrais, lui dit-il en lui souriant.

- Une fois, qu'ils furent séparer Lily qui n'avait vu que rarement Alehandra vu qu'elle était la plus part du temps avec James lui demanda qui était cet homme.

- C'est Shigure, je l'ai rencontré en allant à la tour de Tokyo, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Et ?

- Il ressemble fort à Sirius, si tu veux mon avis, lança James qui reçu immédiatement un coude de coudes dans l'estomac de la part de Lily.

- Il ne c'est rien passé on est juste ami, leur dit-elle en souriant.

- Je suis là ! s'écria alors Sirius en arrivant avec Akane à son bras et il avait tous les deux des billets d'avion.

- Elle vient avec nous ? demanda aussitôt Lily.

- Oui, je viens avec vous je suis en vacances pour le moment, dit-elle en gardant le sourire.

- Merveilleux, murmura Alehandra à l'oreille de Lily en soupirant.

- Comme tu dis, soupira Lily en prenant le bras de James pour avancer vers la porte d'embarquement.

Alehandra fit un dernier adieu à Shigure avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'avion, bien sûr Sirius et Akane étaient en première classe. James, Rémus et Peter quant à eux avaient prit des billets en classe économique pour être avec Alehandra et Lily.

- Avec Akane ça à l'air sérieux cette fois non ? demanda Lily après un moment.

- James la regarda avec étonnement, pendant que Peter souleva ses épaules vers le plafond en continuant à lire un journal.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit sérieux d'autant plus qu'ils ne se sont pas embrassé une seule fois…

- Quoi !? Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Sirius m'en parlait…

- Oui, ça devenait s'en doute trop lourd pour lui, murmura Peter en tournant une page de son journal.

- En fait, si elle est là c'est parce qu'elle veut visiter l'Angleterre et voir de la famille…

- Pour Akane Sirius est comme un frère, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, avoua James.

- Et depuis quand tu parles avec Akane ? demanda Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois amour et c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…

- Ils ne se sont peut-être pas embrassé mais ils ont couchés ensemble, dit Alehandra en soupirant.

- Impossible ! Si ils avaient couchés ensemble Sirius nous l'aurait dit, fit remarquer James.

- Oui, James à raison plus vantard que Sirius tu meurs ! dit Peter en refermant son journal.

- Enfin, on verra bien, ce qui se passera quand on sera de retour à la maison ! dit Rémus en souriant.

Quand l'avion se posa à Londres se fut sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les pilotes, puis les cinq amis descendirent de l'appareil. Dès que James fut sur le tarmac, il se précipita à genoux pour embrasser le sol, sous les rires des quatre autres.

- Que ça fait du bien d'être chez soit ! lança Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre en compagnie d'Akane.

- Tu l'as dit mon frère ! dit James en se relevant et en souriant.

- Londres ! lança Alehandra en souriant.

- Londres ! dit Lily en lui rendant son sourire

- Chez nous ! lança Rémus en souriant également.

- Vous avez l'air heureux d'être revenu, dit Akane en les regardant.

- Ca va faire un an qu'on est parti alors, ça fait du bien de revenir, expliqua James en la regardant.

- Dès qu'ils eurent récupéré leurs bagages, Sirius et Akane partir de leur côté quand soudain des cheveux mauves foncèrent vers Rémus.

- Rémus !

- Dora ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

- Quel accueil…, dit-il elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, si j'avais su je ne serais certainement pas venue !

- Non, c'est pas ça, je suis content de te voir… mais…

- Il ne s'y attendait pas et Rémus a horreur des changements dans son planning, lui expliqua Alehandra en lui souriant.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle avant d'embrasser Rémus sur la joue.

- Alehandra Stones…

- Nymphadora Tonks… mais je préfère qu'on m'appel Dora, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Lily Evans, intervint Lily en lui serrant la main, je suis heureuse que tu sois celle qui fait battre le cœur de notre cher Mumus !

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel prit son baluchon et se dirigea vers la coccinelle de Dora. Peter avait lui aussi disparu quant à James et Lily ils voulaient s'assurer que tout aille bien pour Alehandra avant de partir.

- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi et puis je vous verrais au prochain concert…

- Ouais, le dernier…

- Franchement chéri comme idiot tu te poses là ! dit Lily en prenant Alehandra dans ses bras, t'en fais pas je suis sur que Mumus va parler à Sirius et tout va s'arranger…

- Je n'attends plus rien Lily…, ça fait cinq ans que j'espère…, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de tourner la page ! dit-elle en tirant sa valise.

- Tu rentres comment chez toi ?

- En bus et puis j'ai besoin de marcher ! dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Après la dixième embrassade de Lily, Alehandra se retrouva dans les rues de Londres, elle prit un bus pour se retrouver devant son immeuble.

- Bonjour, Miss Stones.

- Bonjour, Mrs Carmickel

- Alors, le voyage pour les US c'était bien ?

- Oui, mais je suis quand…

- Bien…, bien tant mieux alors voilà vot' clef !

- Merci…

- J'ai pris soin de vos plantes et j'ai nettoyé un peu !

- Vous n'auriez pas dû Mrs Carmickel.

- C'est rien c'est rien ça m'fais plaisir.

Après un énième sourire Alehandra entra dans son appartement, ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais au moins c'était chez elle. Elle vit alors son courrier posé sur sa table de salon, elle vit que la première lettre celle qui venait d'arrivée aujourd'hui était de Sirius.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?*, se demanda-t-elle en se levant pour aller donner à manger à ses poissons.

Mais, l'aquarium était vide, il ne restait plus que les algues. Elle sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle était partie depuis près d'un an mais, ses anciennes habitudes étaient quand même tenaces. Il y avait une couche de poussière sur tous les meubles. Alehandra n'était pas du genre à s'emporter et elle éclata de rire un rire nerveux bien sûr mais, qui lui fit du bien. Elle se leva retroussa ses manches et nettoya son appartement de fond en comble. Quand elle eut fini elle lu la lettre de Sirius.

Chère Alehandra,

Je sais qu'on vient de se quitter à l'aéroport et que tu penses qu'Akane est une de mes nombreuses conquêtes. Si tu penses vraiment ça sache que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne… Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je t'écris ça après tout nous ne sommes pas si proche que ça.

*C'est vrai que travailler cinq ans en semble c'est rien*, pensa-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

En fait, si je t'écris c'est parce que je voudrais que tu me trouves ton remplaçant. Car, tu sais ce que j'attends et entre les répétitions pour le nouvel album et les concerts jamais je n'aurais le temps de m'en occuper.

*Bah voyons !*, se dit-elle en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Ah oui et j'allais oublier, il y a une invitation pour toi dans l'enveloppe, oui j'organise une petite fête dans mon appart' donc fait toi belle – ce qui va être dur mais, bon… - je plaisante pas. J'ai vraiment très envie que tu sois là voilà à Samedi.

S.B

Alehandra regarda dans l'enveloppe et en effet il y avait une invitation. La semaine passa à une vitesse folle, en fait la fête en question se déroulait juste après le concert. La jeune femme avait couru dans tous les sens pour dénicher un bon attaché de presse, jeune branché et dynamique. Puis, elle c'était dit que Sirius ne voudrait sûrement pas de concurrence donc d'en prendre un vieux qui ait de l'expérience. Elle eut du mal de départager deux candidats qui lui semblait parfait et samedi elle trancha pour Alastor Maugrey. Quand elle arriva au concert les quatre garçons étaient là entrain de discuter. James, Rémus et Peter sautèrent après sur Alehandra pour lui demander comment c'était passé sa semaine alors que Sirius restait assez loin puis, il se rapprocha de la bande.

- Tu es en retard !

- Pardonnez moi jeune homme c'est de ma faute, dit Alastor en le regardant.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Alastor Maugrey votre nouvel attaché de presse, dit Alehandra en regardant les quatre garçons.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Sirius en regardant Alastor.

- Non, du tout jeune homme, dit Alastor en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Après le concert, il faudra que nous parlions ! dit Sirius en se rapprochant d'Alehandra.

- Sirius ! Ca va être à nous ! dit Rémus en venant vers Alehandra pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

James en fit de même ainsi que Peter avant de rejoindre la scène. Sirius était toujours face à elle et elle se demandait si il allait faire la même chose qu'au Japon quand il se rapprocha la saisi par la taille et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser dur et fort mais, il était un peu plus long que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné au Japon. Cette fois elle avait fermé les yeux et quand il la relâcha ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous elle. C'est Alastor qui la rattrapa pour lui demander ensuite :

- Ils vont faire ça aussi avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un air des plus sérieux.

[A suivre…]


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'envers du décors  
Couple : Alehandra/Sirius Black  
Personnages concernés : James Potter, Lily Evans, Rémus Lupin, Peter Petigrow  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : R  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : univers alternatif

Chapitre 3

Une chanson rien que pour toi

Après le concert, les membres du groupe ainsi qu'Alehandra et Alastor allèrent dans l'appartement de Sirius, celui-ci se remplit assez vite vu le nombre de personnes qu'il avait invité. Rémus était bien évidement en compagnie de Dora, James avec Lily et Peter avec sa femme du moins c'est ce que supposé Alehandra.

- Dites moi…

Maugrey venait de prendre la parole ce qui fit sursauter légèrement Alehandra qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle.

- Excusez-moi vous disiez ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un peu le ton pour qu'il l'entende à cause du vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi les membres du groupe sont tous avec des filles sauf Sirius…

- Sirius ne peut pas s'en contenter d'une seule, il lui faut plusieurs pour le satisfaire, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ah… Et vous, vous n'avez jamais tenté de… ?

- Je ne sors jamais avec mes employés ! dit alors Sirius qui c'était approché d'eux. Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il en fixant Alehandra.

- Heu…, oui, dit-elle en le suivant car, il avait déjà commencé à marcher pour rejoindre les escaliers. Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Dans ma chambre sinon on ne s'entendra pas penser, dit-il en montant les marches.

Alehandra était sidérée qu'il pense à l'inviter dans sa chambre à coucher mais, elle savait au fond elle qu'il ne tenterait rien c'était juste pour discuter. Une fois, la porte fermée il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et lui demanda d'en faire autant.

- Ca fait, longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas parlé seul à seul n'est ce pas ?

- Ca n'est jamais arrivé Sirius !

- Oh, je t'en prie…

- Non, je t'assure, tu ne m'as jamais parlé seul à seul, il y avait toujours au moins un membre du groupe avec nous…

- Ah…, dit-il en se grattant la joue, bon et bien maintenant nous sommes seul.

- Effectivement…

- Je voulais te demander qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête d'engager un type pareil !?

- Il a de l'expérience Sirius ! Et il sera vous faire monter d'un niveau j'en suis certaine !

- Si tu n'as pas réussit je vois pas qui d'autre réussirait !

- C'est un compliment ? lui demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Non, c'est la vérité !

- C'est encore pire Sirius !

- J'avoue… mais c'est pourtant vrai, tu as été une bonne attachée de presse, lui dit-il en lui souriant.

- Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en plaquant la main sur son front.

Sirius se leva alors d'un bon maugréant dans sa barbe – qu'il n'avait pas – il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce avant de revenir s'asseoir près d'Alehandra.

- Ecoute, les autres ne veulent pas que tu partes…

- Et toi ? lui avait-elle demandé en ayant rassemblé tout son courage pour lui poser cette question.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je ne veux pas avoir de tension et je sens que j'en aurais si jamais je reste…

- Ca, je ne peux rien te promettre…

- Alors, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir, dit-elle en se levant.

- Comment comptes-tu régler ton loyer une fois que tu nous auras quitté ?

- Tu es ignoble Sirius !

- Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais très bien traitée et que la plus part du temps je t'ignore totalement. Mais, je veux que tu restes, sinon je n'aurais plus personne avec qui me chamailler sans cesse, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Donc, si je reste c'est pour moi subir tes humeurs ?

- Oui ! Comme avant en fait, rien ne changerait…

- Jusqu'au jour où tu me diras encore de partir, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sirius ne dit plus rien se comptant de la regarder ses cheveux roux cachés sont visage, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire qui aurait pu la retenir.

- Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas cette fois mais, viens nous voir en concert, ça fera plaisir aux gars…

- Et à toi ?

- Tu sais bien qu'à moi… enfin tu sais que ça ne me fera rien vu que je ne te verrais pas… enfin plus, lui dit-il en se levant et en allant vers la porte.

- Oui, au fond cinq ans c'est rien, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il franchit le seuil de la porte et se rendit dans le salon où des jeunes femmes l'attendaient. Alehandra voulait à présent quitter l'appartement, elle ne voulait plus rester dans le même endroit que Sirius. Mais, dès qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée elle fut rattrapée par Lily.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda celle-ci en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Rien absolument rien tout va pour le mieux, lui dit-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à naître dans ses yeux.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi tu as des larmes pleins les yeux, lui dit Lily en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les larmes d'Alehandra coulèrent alors le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment les retenir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que Sirius ne la voyait pas en tant que femme mais, en tant que celle qui travaillait pour lui et qui serait toujours disponible.

- Tu as besoin de repos et de te vider l'esprit de Sirius surtout, lui dit Lily en la regardant. Je vais aller vivre quelques jours avec James si tu veux prendre mon appartement pendant ce temps… Comme ça, tu te penseras un peu en vacances même si il n'est pas très loin du tien.

Alehandra sourit à la proposition que venait de lui faire Lily même si elle savait que son appartement était à deux rues du sien et qu'il était un peu plus grand que le sien.

- Non, merci Lily c'est gentil mais, je préfère me retrouver seule dans mon appartement, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Très bien je n'insiste pas, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit surtout n'hésite pas, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Très bien, merci, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Hey ! Tu nous quittes déjà ? demanda alors James qui venait de rejoindre Lily.

- Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Ah non, pas cette excuse bidon hein ! Pas avec moi ! Allez viens en plus tu as pas parlé à Rémus de la soirée, il va être triste si tu pars maintenant, lui dit James en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alehandra et l'entraîna près de Rémus et Dora.

Rémus ne fut pas dupe non plus de voir les yeux d'Alehandra, il s'excusa donc au près de sa petite amie et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme. Il l'entraîna dans un petit placard qu'il semblait très bien connaître.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Sirius ?

- Rien !

- Ne dis pas de sottise vous êtes monté dans sa chambre alors, qu'il n'emmène jamais personne là-haut !

- Quoi !? Ne dis pas de bêtise toute ses conquêtes doivent finir dans sa chambre…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sirius ne fait jamais cela dans sa chambre, trop personnel selon lui ! Il préfère aller dormir chez la fille ou dans un hôtel…

- C'est rassurant, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi Alehandra !

- Tu parles !

- Alehandra il faut que tu me crois, il est un peu dure à cerner mais, avec le temps tu verras…

- Avec le temps ? Rémus je vous quitte au cas où !

- Il n'a pas tenté de te retenir alors ?

- Si ! Mais, pas comme je l'aurais souhaité !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- En gros de rester pour le bien du groupe et pour que tout soit comme avant, donc que les chamailleries entre nous continues comme elles avaient commencés.

- Il t'a quand même demandé de rester ?

- Oui mais…

- Sirius ne revient jamais sur une décision qu'il a prise, tu as dû t'en rendre compte au fil des années et avec toi…

- Ne me fais pas espérer Rémus, lui dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. J'ai trop espéré, dit-elle en sortant du placard.

- Il t'aime ! dit Rémus alors que la musique c'était brusquement arrêtée.

Alehandra se retourna effarée devant un Rémus sortant du placard, elle secoua la tête quand une jeune fille apparue devant Rémus et le gifla. C'était Nymphadora qui était à présent en colère, Sirius aussi n'était pas loin seulement Alehandra ne le vit pas vue qu'elle était dos à lui.

- Comment as-tu…, mais la jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase et couru dans les bras de Lily.

- Oh génial, se dit à haute voix Rémus en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

La musique était encore arrêtée et tout le monde fixait Alehandra et Rémus à présent persuadé qu'il venait de se déclarer. Sirius s'approcha alors de Rémus et le frappa violement dans le dos.

- Tu aurais du me dire vieux frère que tu aimais cette abrutie !

- Je ne l'aime pas Sirius celle que j'aime c'est Nymphadora et tout ce qui arrive c'est de ta faute ! Si seulement tu pouvais assumer ne serais-ce qu'une fois tes sentiments ! Je ne serais s'en doute pas dans ce pétrin.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mesdames et Messieurs…

- Tu es ivre Rémus ?

- Non, j'ai toute ma tête Sirius ! Mesdames et Messieurs, reprit-il en regardant tout le monde. La femme que j'aime se trouve dans les bras de Lily, ma meilleure amie se trouve devant moi et l'un de mes meilleurs amis est près de moi, dit-il en montrant Sirius d'un signe de tête. Ma meilleure amie aime mon meilleur ami mais, elle croit qu'il ne l'aime pas en retour…

Alehandra était tellement abasourdie par ce que venait de dire Rémus qu'elle ne trouva rien à redire à ce qu'il disait. Sirius aussi était sans voix de son côté, alors Rémus enleva la main de Sirius qui le tenait toujours par l'épaule et se dirigea vers la chaîne hifi.

- J'ai découvert cette pochette un jour que Sirius m'avait invité à venir prendre un verre chez lui, dit-il en la montrant bien à tout le monde. Sur la pochette il y avait le nom d'Alehandra, Rémus l'ouvrit et déposa le CD qu'il y avait dans le compartiment dû à cet effet dans la chaîne hifi.

Je pense à toi

Et comme par magie tu es là

Je pense à toi

Mais à présent tu ne seras plus là

Tu ne resteras plus près de moi

Tu t'en vas je le sais

Vu que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de partir

C'est moi qui t'ai supplié de ne plus revenir

Je ne voulais pas te blesser

J'aurais tant voulu te le dire

Trois petits mots avant de te voir partir

Trois petits mots mais qui sont si dure à formuler

Surtout à l'être aimé

Trois petits mots avant de te voir partir

Trois petits mots qu'on croit si facile à dire

Trois petits mots qu'on n'a pas envie d'écrire

Trois petits mots qu'on a envie de dire

Mais, qui reste bloqué

Une fois devant l'être aimé.

J'aurais tant voulu être courageux

J'aurais tant voulu te rendre heureux

Te dire que tu es mon oxygène

Que sans toi mon monde ne serait plus pareil

Trois petits mots avant de te voir partir

Trois petits mots mais qui sont si dure à formuler

Surtout à l'être aimé

Trois petits mots avant de te voir partir

Trois petits mots qu'on croit si facile à dire

Trois petits mots qu'on n'a pas envie d'écrire

Trois petits mots qu'on a envie de dire

Mais, qui reste bloqué

Une fois devant l'être aimé.

Je pense à toi et comme par magie tu es là

Je pense à toi mais, tu restes loin de moi

J'aurais voulu te dire tout ça

Mais, malheureusement tu ne les entendras pas

C'est…

Trois petits mots avant de te voir partir

Trois petits mots mais qui sont si dure à formuler

Surtout à l'être aimé

Trois petits mots avant de te voir partir

Trois petits mots qu'on croit si facile à dire

Trois petits mots qu'on n'a pas envie d'écrire

Trois petits mots qu'on a envie de dire

Mais, qui reste bloqué

Une fois devant l'être aimé.

Je t'en prie reviens moi…

- Dehors, DEHORS ! s'écria alors, Sirius qui venait de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait.

Tous les invités quittèrent alors les lieux, Alehandra avait tenté elle aussi de partir en même temps qu'eux mais, elle fut retenue par la main de Sirius. Elle vit alors Rémus, Nymphodora, James, Lily, Peter, sa femme et Alastor quitter l'appartement sans pouvoir leur dire de rester.

- Cette chanson ne t'es pas adressée

- Je m'en doute, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui et voyant qu'il avait les joues rouges.

- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi, je l'ai su la deuxième semaine que nous travaillons ensemble… J'avais cru qu'en…

- Me laissant plus de temps et en voyant comment tu te comportais avec les autres filles je laisserais tomber c'est ça ?

- C'est un peu ça, lui confia-t-il en fait, j'aimais bien que tu te montres jalouse, d'ailleurs j'ai joué souvent la comédie comme avec l'hôtesse de l'air ou encore Akane avec qui il ne c'est rien passé…

- Je comprends… Tu aimais me voir souffrir !

- Non !

- Tu ne m'aimes pas le message est clair, qu'espères-tu donc que je fasse ? Que je pleurs ? Que je me mette en colère contre toi ? Je suis fatiguée de faire tout cela… Je t'en prie aide-moi… Aide moi à t'oublier ! lui dit-elle en allant s'asseoir.

- Tu m'aimes dont vraiment à ce point ?

- Je me demande ce que je fais encore là, si tu ne me crois même pas !

- Alehandra !

- Quoi ?

Elle avait posé sa question avec un certain énervement dans la voix. Mais, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru qu'il poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes à ce moment là. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en entrouvrit les lèvres et qu'il en profita donc pour y faufiler sa langue. L'une des mains de Sirius lui parcourait la nuque tandis que l'autre était dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. C'est lui qui mit fin au baiser en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est pour te porter chance ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise !

- Non, en fait c'est pour me donner du courage !

- Du courage ?

- Oui, pour te dire que ça fait un moment que je ne cours plus après les filles et que je les fais même fuir en parlant d'une jeune femme qui partage ma vie professionnel et affective. Même si elle ne c'est pas rendue compte de la seconde partie… Je l'aime seulement voilà je ne sais pas comment lui avouer mes sentiments, alors je lui ai écris une chanson malheureusement je n'ai jamais eu le courage de la lui chanter. Je l'ai laissé alors traîner en espérant qu'un de mes amis se rendent compte à quel point j'aimais cette personne…

- Seulement cet ami c'est trompé c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?

- Tu viens de me dire que la chanson ne m'était pas adressé…

- Parce que tu crois que j'embrasse toutes les filles qui passent sur les lèvres toi !?

- Ben…

- Non, mamzelle, je n'embrasse pas toutes les filles sur les lèvres et encore moins pour me porter chance ! Quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois en coulisse, il m'a fallu un courage monstre pour le faire ! J'avais peur que tu me repousses ou pire que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole !

- Alors tu m'aimes ? C'est que tu essayes de me dire ?

- Oui !

[Fin]


End file.
